I will always be there
by RuiMizushima
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for three years now. Sakura tried to live a new, better life, without thinking about him. But will she be able to forget him?


_It's been three years now since I have seen Sasuke-Kun the last time. He was just as cold and monotone as he was when he left me back then.. I really can't understand why he went even now. Naruto and the others tried to cheer me up though, but I stopped chasing after him. I will now go my own way and try to be more brave, to be stronger than ever._

_And who knows, maybe there is someone out there waiting for me? Someone who likes me? I myself am sure that I will be able to live a new life._

* * *

It was a sunny morning when I was on my way to Ino, my friend. We got back to being friends when Sasuke-Kun left, and that made me really very happy. When I reached the flower shop I could hear Ino shout 'Hey, Saku-Chan!'. The blonde girl looked at me with a bright smile, which I returned. 'Ino' I said 'How are you? I just wanted to know if the flowers are prepared. You know, the ones my mom booked.' Ino nodded and turned over to the counter. 'Yes, they are. Wait a moment, I will just go and get them!' she shouted while running up the stairs to the room where they prepare the flowers. It didn't last long until she got back with them. I wasn't able to thank here because just as I started to speak, she interrupted me. 'Well, well, Sakura, I really have to tell you something!' It has been quite some time since I saw her this excited, so I widen my eyes and ask 'What is it?', only to be pulled over by her. We go to her room, just above the storage. Her room was really neat, just as always, only here and there some pictures where lying around. She just started to change her photo wall. I looked at it and saw an old photo of Sasuke, which made me sigh. Even Ino was able to forget about him. It seemed she was putting the photo away, making place for a new one. I wondered how she felt about him, but couldn't think about it longer, when she took a deep breath before finally starting to talk. 'Well,..' she begun, 'You do know Kiba, right?' she asked and had a serious look on her face. I was somehow confused, because, what did she think? Of course I knew him. After telling her so, she began to grin, and said 'He.. He kissed me! Yesterday, when I came back from shopping!' She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. Again I was confused, but I smiled and was happy for her. 'That's great!' I said, 'I'm so happy for you!' But I tried really hard to not let her spot my disappointment. Everyone was in love, everyone had someone to be with. Except for me. I was dejected. I was alone. I wasn't able to forget about my first love who rejected me years ago. But what did I expect? I was childish, loud, a cry-baby and everyone was annoyed by me. At least I thought so. And not to forget: I was weak.

After talking to Ino until evening, I decided to take a walk after bringing my mother the flowers Ino arranged. I needed some space and tranquility, now that my best friend had a boyfriend and I was alone again. Oh my, I just sunk into self-pity..  
I went to the river and sat on the dike. It was late, so the sun was almost gone and bathed the whole City of Konoha in a nice orange. It always fascinated me to see this play of colours. And maybe that wasn't the only reason that drew me coming back here. The place where I sat was near the gate and everytime I came here, I somehow thought of him coming back. Maybe, just maybe he would enter the gate.. What a stupid thought of me. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He was the only one that was in my mind. For all those years. Why wasn't I able to finally stop thinking about him?! It drove me crazy, three whole years did I spent thinking about nothing but-..

'Sakura..'

I cringe. That is.. No. Probably an illusion. I grinned. Sakura, you're so stupid. Sasuke wouldn't come back. Especially not for your sake.

'Sakura, is that you?' Again that voice.. This time I turned around, only to be looking into deep black eyes. He.. It really is him. I wasn't mistaken. Uchiha Sasuke is back. He is back. Sasuke!

'S-Sasu..ke..' was the only thing I could say. He walked one step towards me, his Kimono was blowing in this cold wind. I stood up and looked at him, my face was paralyzed. Trembling, I wasn't able to say anything. 'I am back' he said. Only now I could say ‚Sasuke…you..'

Stop.

What was that? Why was I this sentimental? He left me. He dumped me. I should have been mad at him, should have yelled at him. But I couldn't. My heart was racing and I wasn't able to breath.

He came up to me, and when he reached me, his fingers touched my cheek. He grinned. 'You have matured.. Nice to see you again.' Hah. Do not make me laugh. As if he ever cared about seeing me.

I didn't know what to do. Sasuke-Kun, my first love, my only love, was standing right before my eyes, after years of being absent, telling me indirectly he missed me. Phh. I really wished to stay strong. But even after three years, my feelings were not gone. 'Liar' I said. 'Dumping me, leaving all your friends behind, betraying the whole city, all of us, you were away three years.. and now? Now everythings back to normal? What do you think?!' I didn't know I could yell at him like this, but I was. 'What happened,huh? Doesn't Orochimaru need you anymore?!' His fingers were still at my cheek, so I took his hand and pulled it away.

Sasuke's face was hardened. He looked at me as if someone died. I was able to shock him just like this. Didn't think it would be this easy. 'S-Sakura-Chan,.. I ..' Wow, now he even stuttered. I felt good seeing him like this. Crossing my arms, I turn around and try to leave. He shouldn't think I still had feelings for him. He should know that I didn't love him anymore. It was like this, wasn't it? Or did I still love him? My heart didn't stop racing. Could it be that I just tried being strong? That I didn't want him to see how I really felt?  
'Sakura, you know.. We really didn't see us for a long time. We both changed. I killed Orochimaru. That's why I am back. But.. I can see that you changed more than I did. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming back.. as a renegade.'  
What the heck was he saying? Killing Orochimaru? Was he serious? I turn around again and look straight in his eyes. 'Well? That's why you're back? Not because of us, your friends? Just to show off, huh?' I say. 'Do you know how devastated Naruto was when you left? He searched you, three whole years, he didn't stop until now. All he could think of was you. And all you do is coming back as if nothing ever happened!'  
Why was I like this? Why did I try to hurt him? 'He..he searched for me..?' 'What did you think? You were his best friend! Of course he would try to bring you back! But..If you think everything will be okay now, then you're wrong! Well, you're right. We all changed. We are living in another world now. And in this world.. there is no place for someone like you!' Again, I turned around and ran away. I didn't want to see him. I knew I really hurt him. How was I even able to say something like this? I knew I still loved him. I was so happy to see him. This was everything I longed for in these past three years, everything I wanted. Seeing him again, knowing he was okay. But now.. I yelled at him.. Making him think I didn't care about him..  
After running a few minutes, I stopped and looked behind me. Sasuke didn't follow me. I was sure he was just lying when I told me he killed Orochimaru and wanted to come back now. He sure was just trying to make me fall for him again. But I wouldn't. I needed to stay strong.

When I reached home, I just fell into my bed. I was really tired and didn't want to think about what happened just now. So I placed my pillow on my face and tried to sleep. When my phone rang, I picked up as if nothing happened. 'Yeah..?' I asked, and realized it was Naruto that called me. 'Sakura-Chan, could you come to me for a moment? It's important. I will wait for you at Ishiaku's.' he said and hung up. I sighed and stood up, took my jacket and went to Ishiaku's. Naruto wasn't the type to tell me to come if there wasn't really anything important. As I finally reached him, he was waiting for me with some other guys. I could see in their faces that something happened. When I asked, he told me that some elderly people of the city have been killed. I was shocked. Who would do that? And why? I didn't need to ask, Naruto told me about everything. Itachi had come back, looking for Sasuke, not knowing that he left for Orochimaru years ago. When he couldn't find him, he told his comrades to kill some people, as warning. I couldn't believe it.. and I didn't know if I should tell him about Sasuke. If I told him that he was back.. what would happen to him? I didn't say anything .. it was better to just keep silent and try to stop Itachi. 'Do you know where he is?' I asked, and Naruto said 'He went to the forest. Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei followed him. We need to get some help and follow them, too.' I nodded. We really should tell the others to come with us, Itachi wouldn't be alone and we could only beat them together.  
When everyone arrived, we planned on how to get them. We split up in teams and started searching for Itachi and his comrades. I went with Naruto and Sai, just like in earlier days. After a couple of minutes, Iruka-Sensei reached us. 'We saw Itachi, I think he's at the river. The others are still in the forest. You, three, come with me, we need to stop Itachi first!' he told us and ran towards the river. I was kinda shocked when he said that Itachi was at the river. Wasn't that the place where I met Sasuke? If he was still there, then.. Maybe Itachi knew where his brother was. And if that was true, I needed to stop the others from coming with me. They would see Sasuke. They would see him being here again. That shouldn't happen. I stopped. 'Stop!' I yelled and the others stopped, too. 'We don't know if this is some kind of trap. Maybe he wants us to come there, while the others are in danger. It's better if we split up, you can search on the other side of the city, okay? Naruto, you and Sai, go over there and look for the others!' Before someone could say anything against it, I ran towards the river. I didn't want Naruto to see Sasuke. It would break his heart..

When I arrived at the river, no one was there. I looked around, but all I could see was darkness. I suddenly felt Sasuke's Chakra, and just as I turned around, I could see the brothers fighting. Both of them were wounded, Sasuke had some bruises in his face. I hoped I could stop them because I knew, if I didn't do anything, someone would die. 'Sasuke-Kun!' I yell, and when he saw me, his eyes widened. 'Sakura, what are you doing here? Dammit, go away!' he shouted and was then attacking Itachi again. I closed my eyes. I was afraid of seeing something I didn't want to see. 'Stop it!' was all I could bring myself to say, but then someone screamed in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke… standing next to Itachi, who lay on the ground. Did.. Did Sasuke kill him? I didn't hesitate and ran over to him, trying to figure out what happened. 'Sasuke-Kun! Are you okay?!' 'Sakura..have.. have you forgiven me..?' he asked before slowly falling to the ground. I tried to hold him and kneed beside him. Nodding, I say 'I'm.. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-Kun.. I never stopped thinking about you.. the truth is, I was so happy that you are back.. that you are alive..' Tears began to flow over my face. I wasn't yet able to tell him I loved him. He hurt me too much.  
Just as I thought everything would be okay, I could hear someone moaning behind me. When I turned around, I saw Itachi still being alive. He slowly stood up. My hand reached for the Kunai I still had with me. When I saw that Itachi wanted to attack us, I stood up and, with all my strength, threw the Kunai at him. It hit him right above his collarbone, he spit blood and fell to the ground. After a couple of seconds, he didn't move. I knew he was dead. 'Sa-…Sakura.. You killed.. You killed Itachi…' I could hear Sasuke mutter. I crawled over to him and put my arms around him. 'I'm sorry' I said, 'I knew you wanted to kill him..'. But Sasuke slowly shook his head. 'As long.. hn.. As long as you live..' he said and coughed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. 'Sasuke! Hang on, the others will be here,soon!' I say, but he just smiles at me. 'Sakura.. Tell Naruto.. Tell him..ngh.. Tell him, he was my best friend.. my brother.. And that.. And that I would have been happy.. to see him.. again..' His strength faded away, he became weaker. Did he try to say goodbye? Was this a good bye? 'Sasuke-Kun.. No..' I said, sobbing, 'Don't do that.. Don't leave me again..' He reached for my cheek. 'I… I am so sorry, Sakura.. I.. I lo-..argh..'

Silence. Sasuke's eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing. I feel no warmth, no life in him.

He slowly became colder and colder. I lost him a second time.. and this time.. _forever._


End file.
